Candace's Dune Buggy Accident
That afternoon, Babs Bunny entered the garage to see the dune buggy, which now had a tarp over it. "Hello, buggy." She said with a smile. As she went to uncover the tarp, the phone rang and Babs went over to answer it. "Hello?" Babs answered the call. "Uh, no. I'm Candace's sister." A pause. "Huh? She left her wallet in the emergency room? When was she ever-?" The caller told her. "After the dune buggy accident?" Babs asked in confusion. As she pulled the tarp up, she gasped in shock, seeing one headlight was nearly off due to the damage. A pause again. "Mm-hmm. Yes. I'll tell her." said Babs sternly. "She's still very sore." Yet another pause. "Uh-huh. Yeah. I'll make sure she gets lots of rest. Okay. Bye." Babs hung up and left for the living room where Candace Flynn sat trying to recover from her injuries as Tulio sat reading a voyage magazine. "Hi, Daddy." said Babs. "Candace." "Hey, Babs." said Tulio. "What's up?" answered Candace weakly. "Can I ask you something?" asked Babs. "I was thinking. About joining the wrestling team at school." "Really?" grinned Tulio. "Yes." said Babs. "So, can you show me some moves?" "Sure." grinned Tulio. "Come over here." Babs followed Tulio to an empty space while avoiding Candace's leg. "Thank you." said Candace weakly as Tulio moved some coffee tables. "Hang on." said Babs. "How will I learn the moves if they're done on me?" "Uh, right." said Tulio. "Candace, come here." Candace glared at him. "I'd rather not." Tulio and Babs both laughed. "Come on! I'm not going to hurt you! He took Candace by the wrist and brought her to the spot. "All right, let's see some moves!" said Babs energetically, bouncing on her toes. "All right." He wrapped his arms around Candace shoulder's putting his hands on them now. "This.. is the classic Full Nelson." Candace grunted. "Cool!" said Babs smiling. "Are there more?" "Yes, there is. The most important part of wrestling is the "take down"." said Tulio, keeping his grip. "Okay." said Babs. "May I see how it's done?" "Sure." said Tulio. "Candace, face me. Babs, count me in." "Okay." said Babs. "Three, two, one, NOW!" Tulio shouted as he picked up Candace and nailed her to the ground to demonstrate as Snow White came in. "Boys, no wrestling in the house." said Snow White firmly. "I love you, Mom!" said Candace weakly. "Well, that was fun." said Tulio. "Give me five!" He and Babs did the high-five. "Yeah!" said Babs. Candace got up and grabbed Babs by her head. "We need to have a chat." Babs looked confused. "Is there a problem?" "ROOM!" yelled Candace as she forced Babs upstairs. Tulio watched them suspiciously. "Oh, so you wanted to chat?" Babs laughed as they entered her bedroom." "Why did you make him attack me!?" shouted Candace angrily. "It's about time you stopped getting away with everything." said Babs pompously. "What are you talking about?" Candace talked back. "You wrecked all the pillows. You talked me into lying about breaking the TV. You had me punished for three days! You took out the dune buggy when told not to and you wrecked it!" said Babs arrogantly. "Where are you going with all this?" Candace spat. "I got a call from the emergency room. You left your wallet there." said Babs. "Oh. Sorry." said Candace, not feeling sorry at all. "That's right. I found the buggy and it was severely damaged." said Babs. "Do Mom and Dad already know?" asked Candace. "You know they're going to." said Babs sternly. "Don't even think about telling them!" Candace spat. "Well, all right then. You tell them yourself." said Babs thickly. "Are you crazy?" Candace asked madly. "No, I'm not. I'm being honest! I've been punished for three days and I spent 60 hours trying to fix it up, and you wrecked it again! Also, you're hurt! All you can think about is getting away with it while me and Riku are around!" said Babs reproachfully. "I'll still keep fixing the buggy while I'm still punished and you keep thinking about yourself." She left the room in deep reproach. "Not so..." before she could finish, she felt pain in her right arm. "Ouch." Meanwhile, in the living room... "Kilala, Riku, Babs, is Candace all right?" Snow White asked. "She's been acting a little strange lately." said Tulio. "No!" said a voice. It was Candace, entering the room slowly while still in pain. "She's not okay. She's banged up." she said painfully. "You hurt her wrestling!" snapped Snow White at Tulio. "Did I really?" laughed Tulio. "It's not the wrestling." said Candace weakly. "It was a car accident." "Car accident?" said Snow White in mingled shock as she and Tulio went over to speak to her. "Oh, boy, she's going to get it!" Babs whispered to Kilala and Riku. They both nodded in agreement and smiles. "Actually, it was a dune buggy accident." said Candace slowly. "What!?" cried Tulio in shock. Candace tried to speak up. "Well, the doctor said--" "Wait, w-w-w-wait. What doctor?" asked Snow White. "I ended up in the emergency room and got x-rays." said Candace. "Oh, boy, this is going to be good." said Riku. Kilala and Babs nodded in agreement. "Oh, poor baby." said Snow White. "Huh?" said Kilala in confusion. Babs and Riku's smiles both faded. Candace slowly sat down in a chair in pain. "I'm sorry. I disobeyed you." "Now he's going to get it." said Babs to Kilala and Riku. Their smiles came back. "Babs!" said Snow White. "Yes?" Babs stood up to show she was listening. "Did you know about this?" asked Snow White. Er, yes, I did, I-." said Babs before Snow White began. "And you made your father wrestle Candace?" "When you knew she was hurt?" asked Tulio. Babs tired to speak up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Candace slowly spoke up in pain. "Listen, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Go easy on Babs! I blamed her for breaking the TV a month ago. It was my fault. I talked her into lying about it." Babs nodded glumly. "We'll talk about this later." said Tulio. He and Snow White turned to Candace. "What else did the doctor say?" "I should stay in bed and just rest for a couple weeks." she said weakly. "That's going to be easy," said Tulio. "...because you're grounded." "FINALLY!!!" shouted Kilala, Babs and Riku in relief. They got up and started to dance the Mambo. "Oh, yes!" they said as they danced. "You're grounded! You're grounded! Wait 'til tomorrow, you're grounded!" Tulio and Snow White laughed in amusement at their dance and Candace glared at them. "You are all as evil as Dr. Doofenshmirtz!" she yelled. She ran up to her room as fast as fast as she could, crying and sobbing, where her best friends Stacy Hirano and Jenny Brown were waiting for her. Category:Dune Buggy Accident